You Belong With Me
by ixbranna16
Summary: Alfred is the star QB of the school, dating the Head Cheerleader. Arthur is the Student Council President who has a crush on his best friend. Inspired by the song 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, slight angst, hurt/comfort, all the drama that comes with this stuff, yada yada yada, USUK, High School AU, Songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**You Belong With Me, CH 1**

**Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, slight angst, hurt/comfort, all the drama that comes with this stuff, yada yada yada, USUK, High School AU, Songfic.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz!**

* * *

Chapter 1

-Arthur's House-

"Come on, It was a joke, babe! You can't be mad about that!", Alfred F. Jones, star quarter back of the local high school, whined into his cell phone after school. His girlfriend, Allison, who also happened to be head cheerleader, had called him abruptly during his study session with his best friend, Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur was not at all happy with the interruption. It was bad enough that she had ruined his efforts to get Alfred to understand Shakespeare, but he didn't want to be constantly reminded that she was dating him. Jealousy welled up in the British student's chest as he thought about that. He had always liked his best friend, but being the star QB for the high school, Alfred's 'friends' had convinced him that he needed to date the head cheerleader.

Even if she was, at least in Arthur's mind, the biggest bitch in the school.

Normally, he wouldn't stereotype people in the school based on what interests they had, be it athletics or academics, but somehow this one girl was the embodiment of all the traits found in a typical bad girl cheerleader. Bleached blonde hair, curves in abundance, short skirts, high heels, bitchy, conceited, and probably the most daft member of the student body Arthur had ever met.

He himself was the student council president, so he knew about all of the students that he monitored, and all of the past transgressions that they were written up for. He only knew, of course, because he was the one who had to do all of the paperwork while Principal Rome took siestas all day. Not that he minded, but it was a lot of work to be added to his already busy homework schedule.

"Fine, okay...yeah, later...", Alfred said before hanging up the phone and flopping down onto Arthur's bed, sending the Brit into the air in the process.

"Oi! Watch what you're doing, git!", he scolded the other lightly, then he took a look at Alfred's tired form and smiled, "I'll let it slide for now, but only because you finally hung up on that demonic temptress you call a girlfriend."

Alfred looked up and laughed loudly, "Dude, you have no idea how true that is!"

On the contrary, Arthur knew quite well. He could still remember the first time Allison had been sent to his office by Prof. Germania.

It was not a pleasant afternoon.

It was his first week as President, and Allison had been caught texting, rather flambouyantly, throughout class until Germania finally decided to take disciplinary action. Other than bawling her eyes out about how wrong the Professor was, and claiming her innocence, she eventually tried to seduce Arthur out of her punishment.

Unfortunately for her, Arthur already knew he was gay by then.

He had written her up, called her parents -who also claimed her innocence-, and given her a day's detention by the time the final bell had sounded.

Truthfully, he had felt pretty proud of himself that day. He was also very annoyed with this girl, especially since he found out that the people the head cheerleader had been texting were her two boyfriends that she promptly dumped the next day.

Now that was just horrible, but imagine how he had felt when, one year later, he found out that his best friend and crush was now dating that same bitch.

Arthur had been crushed.

He even went as far as locking himself up in his room for a whole week, claiming to be ill. That's how much he didn't want to face the sad new reality, but he eventually had to return, lest he lose his position as President.

It had already been two months since then, and the Brit still felt sick when he thought about that day.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he noticed that Alfred was texting instead of studying. Unamused, he rolled up his papers and whacked the American with them. "Stop bloody texting!", he yelled in irritation, "You'll never pass the literature exam by gawking at your phone for hours on end!"

Al just laughed and slid the mobile in his back pocket as Arthur ranted. The blue-eyed blonde was already used to all manner of insults and lectures that his best friend enjoyed yelling at him. Most others asked how he could put up with it, but he always told them that he was just used to it. Besides, though he would never say it to Arthur's face, he really thought it was cute when the Brit was angry.

"Are you even listening to me?", Arthur questioned with a scowl, "Cause if you aren't, I don't know why I am even wasting my breath trying to teach you at all."

Alfred shrugged and gave his usual blinding grin, playing innocent. "Define listening.", he teased, sitting up on the bed and opening his book, "Cause I'm not exactly sure if that's what I was doing, considering how long and boring your lessons are."

Arthur huffed and crossed his arms. Really, this guy, why was he so bloody irritating? The student council president just couldn't understand what it was about this idiot that made him so attractive. Sure he had his looks, but that's what everyone goes for. It certainly wasn't his non-existent English skills. Even if the git was good at sciences and maths, it wasn't his brains that attracted Arthur to him either. Perhaps it was the fact that, despite what the Brit may say about him, Alfred was a really understanding and supportive friend.

Even back when they hardly knew each other, the jock had always been rather kind to Arthur. Even as he was constantly yelled at, lectured, and criticized by the shorter boy, Alfred would just smile and laugh it off, and Arthur just couldn't understand why.

"Artie, dude, can we continue this study session another time?", Alfred asked with a slightly exasperated look, "Allison wont quit calling me and begging for me to come to see this new movie with her and her friends."

Arthur cursed in his mind and turned his back to the American, "If you must, but you had better be ready to study all night tomorrow."

With a wide smile, Al hoped off the bed and grabbed his books. "Kay, dude!", he said cheerfully, "I'll bring over a movie and we can watch it when I get too bored!"

Mumbling silently, Arthur shooed the taller boy away, a small smile forming on his lips, "Fine, but no scary movies. You always end up clinging to me until I can't breathe."

"Aww, but I like the scary ones!", Alfred whined before turning to run out the door, "Besides, you like it when I'm clinging to you like that!"

Then he ran, laugh echoing through the house, knowing that in a few seconds Arthur would be shouting assorted curses at him, face red. And sure enough, a very flustered Brit chased Alfred out of the house shouting, "YOU BLOODY PRAT, I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP BEFORE YOU EVEN GET THROUGH THE FIRST MOVIE!"

* * *

**Well, I'm back! Here is a special little multi-chapter songfic I have been working on for a few months!**

**I can't say when I will post more of this, so please be patient. I hardly ever do multiple chapter stories anymore, and I am kinda nervous about how this will all go.**

**Hope you like it!**

**~~Brianna**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Belong With Me, CH 2**

**Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, slight angst, hurt/comfort, all the drama that comes with this stuff, yada yada yada, USUK, High School AU, Songfic.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.**

* * *

Chapter 2

-At School-

Arthur was exhausted. His entire weekend had been filled with horror films and emergency cramming for Alfred's test today. Naturally, the Brit had had no trouble with the exam, as it was fairly easy. It hadn't even covered half of what he and Al had studied for. Still, the American looked nervous when he handed the paper in.

Sighing, he signed another paper that had been left on his desk. Something about a 'siesta club' that Feliciano had created a few weeks back. Really, who would even join such a thing? Though, with one look at the sheet, it was obvious that half the class was ready to nap their afternoons away with the overly-happy Italian. Even Ludwig had signed up, though that wasn't too surprising, considering his relationship with Feli.

Arthur shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

Everyone else seemed to have such good luck when it came to relationships. Even Francis, the bastard, had hooked himself up with some shy kid in the class. What was his name again? He was Alfred's twin brother, yet for some reason the name still escaped Arthur's mind.

In any case, everyone else was able to get hooked up with the one they loved, so why was it so hard for him? Well, there was the fact that Alfred was currently in a relationship with an overbearing and controlling psycho-bitch, but that wasn't the point.

A knock at the door to the student council office cut him off from his thoughts. He straightened up in his chair and quickly shuffled his papers. Wouldn't do to look messy in front of a teacher, or even Principal Rome himself. "Come in.", he said calmly, clasping his hands before him and waiting.

However, the person who stepped through the door was not someone he had wanted to see.

"Allison", he said in a normal tone, though inside he was screaming in rage, "And for what reason do I have the...pleasure of seeing you in my office again?"

Okay, that last one had sarcasm, but he just couldn't help it! This was the girl who had stolen his Alfred, and Arthur was not about to show her any extra kindness, considering the way she treated him. He forced himself to keep an neutral expression though, as the girl explained her situation in the whiniest voice possible.

"That meeeaaanie teacher, Professor Germania, sent me here to your office because I might have spilt a liiiitle bit of water on some bi-, I mean reeeaaally pretty girl's shirt.", Allison droled on, stretching as many words as she could to try and avoid her punishment by dragging on the time, attempting to make adorable and possibly alluring faces as often as she could, "And so he just had to send me here, and now it's almost time to go for the day, so how about you just let me off with a teeny tiny warning?"

Unfortunately for her, she was currently in the presence of a very jealous and already annoyed British student, who also happened to hold the ultimate say in her punishment other than the principal himself.

Smirking slightly, Arthur pretended to take what she said into consideration, giving her a small sliver of hope for freedom. Then he let her have it. "Well...", he started slowly, "Since you put it that way, how about...I don't know..."

Then he pretended to think again as Allison sashayed up to the desk and winked, "So how about it Mr. President~"

He raised an eyebrow at the flirtatious gesture. Really, did this girl even consider the fact that she has a boyfriend? "Hmm...well, I'll go easy on you, but just this once", he said, smirk widening a bit, "Hows about after school detention for the next week? Do you think that sound's fair? I believe it sounds fair, now if you would excuse me. I am rather busy."

The girl's smile faded instantly and was replaced with a sneer, "Well aren't you an ass. I'm gonna tell my daddy, and he'll get me out of it!"

Without another word, she stomped out of the office in a flashy manner, clearly trying to show her displeasure with the president, but it wouldn't make any difference. Arthur had already made up his mind. He was sure that what she had said wasn't the real story of what had happened anyway. Something to talk to the Professor about later, obviously, so he could file the detention slip properly.

Sitting back in his chair, he let out a sigh and smiled, feeling as though he had just won a major award in putting arrogant brats in their place. Of course, dealing with her father later was going to be a pain, but with any luck, her parents would not want to come any more than Arthur did. Meetings like that were always such a pain.

Just then, the bell rang for the school day to end. Arthur didn't feel like moving though, his fatigue hitting him once again. Instead, he just leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. It wouldn't hurt for him to at least attempt to relax for a while, right? Besides, school was over, nobody would dare bother him right now unless they had a damn good reason.

All was fine until Arthur heard the door open and shut as quietly as possible. Then he could see a pair of blue eyes that he loved so much stare right back down at him. "Hey Artie!", Alfred shouted happily, grinning as brightly as ever when the Brit below him jumped and nearly fell from his chair.

"D-dammit Alfred!", he yelled, a blush just lightly covering his face, "You do realize that it is polite to at least knock on a closed door before just barging in, right?"

Arthur stood up and brushed invisible dust from his uniform, trying to act like he hadn't just been frightened at all. He had to keep up appearances after all. Can't have anyone in the school thinking he scares easily, though if he had to argue, Alfred gets far more frightened than he himself ever would. Especially for something so trivial as a bad horror movie.

"Ha, Arthur, you shoulda seen your face!", Alfred said between fits of laughter, "I wish I had a camera for it!"

Glaring, Arthur shook his head. Sometimes this guy could be so childish. Not that it was a bad thing, of course, but it really could toy with ones nerves. Lucky for him, the president was in a good mood after giving Allison her punishment, and simply shrugged this off. "Oh shut it, you git.", he retorted, trying to hide a smile, "What did you come here for?"

Normally Alfred would be out with his friends, at practice, or with...her by now, so why would he come here? Pushing thoughts of hope aside, Arthur paid more attention to the American's answer.

"Okay, so I was gonna go out with the guys, but they all have to study to retake that Literature exam, which I got an A on, thanks to you.", he started, giving Arthur a wink that made the smaller boy's cheeks flush yet again, "Then I was going to go with Allison, but she looked like she was in a really pissy mood, and I did not wanna go there."

At that comment, Arthur had to hide a smirk from taking his face over yet again at the mention of his great triumph. Alfred would figure out what happened sooner or later, so he chose for it to be later.

"And so I just decided to come visit you! We can hang out and stuff like we always used to before...well, y'know...", he trailed off at the end, smile faltering a little.

Arthur knew what he had meant though. Before he was dating Allison, they would spend nearly every day together, just hanging out and talking or going out to eat. It had been so much better then, at least until the snooty little cheerleader stole him away. Just thinking about it made him want to head down to the schools basement and call a curse down on the girl. The only reason that he hadn't done that yet was because the fairies wouldn't let him. They said that all of his problems could work out on their own, without magic.

He sighed and looked up at Alfred, "You know I have work to do here, right? I can't just leave it all set."

At this, Al seemed to deflate a bit and his smile faded. Just seeing it made Arthur want to reach out and hug him. "Oh...uh...okay...", Alfred said slowly, "I'll just, go on home then..."

"W-wait!", Arthur called out before the other could leave, "You could just stay and we can talk. I don't have too much work to do, and I could use the company."

Seeing the taller blonde's eyes light up and his smile return just made Arthur's heart melt. Really, how could someone have such an affect on him? It was unlike anything else he had ever felt, just the pure warmth of that special smile that hardly anyone ever got to see. It wasn't like the usual smile, all big and cheerful. This one was softer, more caring, and far more endearing than anything the Brit had ever seen.

"Thanks Arthur.", Alfred said in a soft tone, smile never leaving his face, "I'd really like that."

Cheeks colouring, even brighter than before, Arthur turned around and mumbled half-heartedly, "Git."

* * *

**Wow, I typed this up faster than I thought! Not all of my updates will be this fast, unfortunately, but I will at least try to get them out quickly!**

**~~Brianna**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Belong With Me, CH 3**

**Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, slight angst, hurt/comfort, all the drama that comes with this stuff, yada yada yada, USUK, High School AU, Songfic.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz and the song to Taylor Swift~**

* * *

Chapter

-At School-

Yet another day had gone by, filled with glares from a very pissed off Allison, and apologetic looks from Alfred. Arthur didn't care. That brat deserved her punishment, and he was even more happy to hear that her parents thought she did as well. Apparently, pouring water down the shirt of the daughter of a big CEO, who happened to own the company her father worked at, didn't go over well at home.

Arthur smiled just thinking about it. He felt a little better knowing that he could indirectly get back at her for taking Alfred from him. Not that he didn't already do that on a daily basis, what with all the glares he sends her way and occasional citation in the hallway for improper attire. It made him a bit happier, sure, but it wasn't enough.

She didn't deserve to have someone as wonderful as Al on her arm. At least, that's how Arthur felt about it. Well, Arthur and a few like minded students. It seemed that Kiku and Elizabeta didn't like her for some reason as well, though what that reason is, he couldn't say. He was happy to have someone on his side though, especially two members of the newspaper club. Arthur could always count on them to get Allison from a different angle, and a more public one at that. Her punishment and crime made the headlines of this morning's article.

That article would also explain why the student council president was in such a cheery mood this morning.

"Allo there, mon ami!", came an all too familiar voice.

And there went Arthur's good mood.

He turned and glared at the approaching student, "Francis, what do you want?"

With his good day ruined in a mere moment, the Brit's patience with this particular 'friend' of his was wearing thin already. "If you don't mind, I was about to head to my office to work", Arthur said, turning around quickly to walk off, "And I am not in the mood to see your hideous face."

Francis gripped at his heart in mock hurt and whined, "Oh, you wound me! I was just coming to tell you that your boyfriend has been all mopy today."

Arthur paused, then turned around and walked right up to the French student. "One: He is NOT my boyfriend...", he began as calmly as he could, "And two: If you are not out of my face and in class in the next five seconds, I will personally have a note signed from you and delivered to Ivan claiming your desire to become one with him!"

At this, Francis backed away and muttered something in French before looking at the angered president more seriously. He sighed and waved it off, "Fine, fine. I just thought you should know that Alfred is looking a bit down today. Talk to him, Arthur. I believe he needs you to listen to him. We all know that Allison cannot listen unless it is about herself."

Arthur's anger disappeared at that. He nodded absently and continued on to go to his office.

At lunch, he did manage to catch a glimpse of Alfred when he was sitting with all of the other athletes. What he saw proved what Francis had said, and that made the Brit's heart ache just from seeing it. The American's usual bright smile looked more forced, and when he thought no one was looking, it vanished entirely.

It was unusual for Alfred to not be smiling. Arthur knew this very well, and the expression his friend had worn today was far from a happy, idiotic smile. Alfred had looked tired, and not just that. The boy had looked, dare he say it, depressed. It was almost as if he were losing sleep over some life-changing decision.

Arthur, however, had no clue how true that was.

After school, Arthur made his way through the building quickly. He had to find Alfred and see what was troubling him.

Knowing that Alfred wouldn't go straight home when he was troubled, Arthur began his search by walking through the American's favourite hiding spots. He searched all of the ones on the inside -under the stairs in the west hall, the science lab, the computer room, the maintenance department, the teacher's lounge- , but the obnoxious American was nowhere to be found.

Then he tried outside, soon to find Alfred in his very favourite hiding spot.

"Alfred? What's the matter?", he asked as he approached his best friend, who was sitting beneath the steps at the school's side entrance. Arthur knew this place well. It was where he could usually find Al when he was upset after school, though the boy was unpredictable. Alfred simply muttered out, 'I'm fine...", before releasing a heavy sigh. Now he knew something was wrong with him.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Alfred Foster Jones, you know damn well that I know you better than that! Now belt up and tell me what's bothering you already!" The Brit had never been one for patience, especially not over such matters that could be better handled by talking.

Alfred just turned and gave weak smile to his friend. "It's...Allison...", the American seemingly explained the entire workings of the universe with that one name. Arthur only scoffed and crossed his arms angrily, "What such a kind, sweet, handsome young man like you sees in a girl like that, I'll never know!"

Arthur paused, blood rushing to his cheeks as he thought about all he had just said. It seemed that Alfred was having similar thoughts, cheeks tinged a light pink. Looking away, Arthur continued his rant, "And...and...you are too good for her, and everyone knows it! Idiot!"

Hearing the added insult at the end, Alfred couldn't help but start laughing. The Brit stared down at him and smiled, starting to laugh lightly as well, before he stopped himself. "A-anyways, what are you sulking for?", he asked quickly, trying to get it out of Alfred while he was a little more cheerful and open.

Alfred simply shrugged and looked away. "It's nothing.", he said before turning to look at Arthur,"Just got a lot on my mind right now, and Allison's constant whining really doesn't help..."

Shaking his head Arthur sat right beside Al and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey now, we can't have you being all depressed every day. It really doesn't suit you, Alfred.", he said with a hint of a smile on his face, "Now cheer up. I wont take no for an answer either."

Cheerful smile returning once more, Alfred laughed and hugged his best friend. After a few too many punches to his stomach and shouts from an angry and flustered Brit, he let Arthur go. However, he paused once he saw how close together they were, having only mere inches between them.

Arthur had noticed as well, and already had a blush striking his face yet again. Then their eyes met, the world around them forgotten in an instant. Both couldn't think for a moment, practically letting their bodies move on their own and getting just a little bit closer. Lips almost touching, the sudden realization of what was happening hit Arthur, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Ah-I...I...", he stuttered helplesly, still half caught in a trance, "I-I...have to g-go..."

Then he got up and ran, leaving an equally as startled and confused Alfred behind him.

* * *

**Awwwwwww, poor Artie!**

**Anyways, here is chapter 3! I will have 4 up soon cause I really don't want to leave you all hanging like that. I know how torturous that can be. TwT**

**~~Brianna**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Belong With Me, CH 4**

**Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, slight angst, hurt/comfort, all the drama that comes with this stuff, yada yada yada, USUK, High School AU, Songfic.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia Belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz and the song to Taylor Swift.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**-Alfred's House-**

Alfred flopped down onto his bed once he reached his own room. He certainly hadn't expected something like that to happen today, especially not with his best friend. What was he thinking? He had almost kissed Arthur.

The funny thing was, he was beginning to regret NOT kissing him. Was that wrong?

Burying his face in his pillow, he let out a heavy sigh and mumbled, "This is so confusing..."

"What's so confusing, Al?", came a voice from right inside of the American's bedroom door.

Once he turned his head to see, he put on his most convincing smile for his twin brother, Matthew. "Hey bro!", he said in a forced cheery tone, though he was sure that his brother could see right through it, "I was just talkin' to myself, nothing really that important."

At this comment, Matthew gave Al a look that basically asked, 'How stupid do you think I am?' Walking up to sit on the edge of his more noticeable brother's bed, the shy Canadian gave his bro a playful smack on the head. "Just tell me what's bugging you, Alfred.", he said in a voice equal to that of a whisper, "I was waiting all day to see you and ask."

Alfred let his fake smile fall and hid his face in the soft comfort of the bed's blankets. After a few minutes of silence, he brought his face back up and said, "Mattie, I...I think...I think I like Arthur. Not like as just a friend kinda like, but more like the I wanna kiss him real bad kinda like, y'know?"

His twin blinked a few times, taking a moment to try and figure out what the hell his brother had just tried to explain. Then he smiled and thought, 'Finally.'

"Al, I'm glad to hear you finally admit you like Arthur that way. It's been painful watching you avoid it for so long. Dating Allison was probably your worst failure yet.", Matthew said with a small, knowing smile.

Alfred sat and thought about it for a minute. Then he laughed lightly, flashing his usual toothy grin, "Yeah, I guess it was, huh? But that was the guys' idea. They said that the QB usually dates the head cheerleader, so I just went along with it...even if she's really annoying and only talks about herself."

He shook his head and continued on, "I don't even know why I agreed...I never really thought about it."

Matthew patted his brother's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about it. At least you finally got the hint you've been giving yourself for the past two years. Seriously, I don't know how you never saw it."

"They do say I'm slow.", Al teased and knocked on his head lightly, "I guess I can understand why now."

Shaking his head and getting up to leave, Mattie gave his brother a bit of a smirk, "Now you just have to break the news to Allison that you're gay for your best friend."

Alfred paused and looked down in deep thought. "Yeah...", he said quietly, "And that wont be too easy...I need a way to break the news to everyone so that she doesn't go off and start bad rumours about it."

Smirk widening slightly, Matthew shut his brother's door until there was only a small crack left. "You could always do it Friday, at the game.", he said before shutting the door completely.

That gave Alfred a great idea, and left him just a little bit more wary of how clever his brother really was.

* * *

**-Arthur's House-**

* * *

"Arthur, what's wrong?", asked a tiny voice right by the green eyed boy's ear.

He sat up quickly and wiped his eyes, making sure the fairies couldn't see. "I-I'm fine, just...tired.", he said slowly, pretending to sleepily rub his eyes.

The fairies didn't buy it though, and pulled his hand away to reveal how red his eyes were. Flying Mint Bunny came and landed on his head to comfort him, "Don't be sad, I think he really wanted to kiss you."

This made Arthur jump and fall back. "H-how did you all...?", he wondered absently before he realized, "You were all spying on me at school again, weren't you!? You naughty things."

He couldn't help but laugh though. They had stayed fairly well hidden this time around since he never noticed them during classes and such. Sure, he saw a fairy here and there, but they liked to fly all over, especially in the school's gardens. "I should have known you would all follow me sometime", he said while shaking his head fondly, "So you saw what...what almost happened then?"

The fairies all nodded, and Flying Mint Bunny let out a soft, "Yes."

Arthur hid his face in his pillow and mumbled to himself quietly. As he was doing that, the fairies all gathered together to form a plan of action for him, hating how he looked so sad and confused. "I know!", shouted one of them, causing the Brit to look up at her questioningly, "We can lure Alfred to a secluded place where you're waiting Arthur! Then we can get him to 'accidentally' kiss you! If our hunch is right, he'll dump that Allison and stay with you!"

He seemed to think this over for a minute before sighing, "Well...I doubt it would work, but I guess I have nothing to lose now...she already has the one thing I really want..."

With Arthur's approval, the magical creatures set off to formulate the plan, eagerly setting the date of action to be Friday, the night of the game.

* * *

**Yes, it was short TwT but needed to lay the groundwork for chapter 5 and the Friday night football game~**

**~~Brianna**


	5. Chapter 5

**You Belong With Me, CH 5**

**Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, slight angst, hurt/comfort, all the drama that comes with this stuff, yada yada yada, USUK, High School AU, Songfic.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz and the song is Taylor Swift's~**

* * *

Chapter 5

-At School-

Arthur walked through the halls quickly, making his way down to the Student Council office. He had a free period right now, and he was not about to waste it dallying over some nonsense. Besides, the fairies were in there waiting to tell him about their plan for Friday night.

Just thinking about it made him nervous and excited all at once. This was something he had never thought of trying before. And if Alfred really did like him, then everything would be worth it in the end. He had nothing more to lose anyways.

Just as he rounded the corner, he ran into exactly who he did not want to see right then. Spotting him, Allison and a few of the other jocks and cheerleaders made their way over to him, and she did not look happy.

"Well, well, look who it is.", Allison said using obvious sarcasm, "Mr. Student Council President himself graces us commoners with his presence."

Arthur just glared at her and tried to move past. "Excuse me, but I have some very important things to take care o-", he started, but was cut off when one of the boys grabbed his shirt collar and slammed him into the locker.

He gasped and held the struggled against the taller boy's grip to no avail. Then he heard Allison laughing. "Too bad, no one cares enough to save you.", she smirked and flipped her hair, "Unlike me, who everyone would rush to save because I am just that beautiful."

With a scowl, Arthur tried once again to wrench himself from the larger boy's grip, but still couldn't get away. The boy's fist was soon raised, and ready to strike at him. He flinched away, waiting for the hit to come and knock him out. However, it never came, because an even stronger fist had just connected with the jock's face.

Soon, an all too familiar voice made it's way to Arthur's ears as he slumped to the ground, finally freed. "What the hell? Why are you picking on Arthur like that?", Alfred asked, more angry than anything, "Well!? Are you going to give me a reason, or do I need to fight all of you for it?"

With that, the other jocks and cheerleaders scrambled off, too scared to face off against Alfred when he was that angry. Only Allison remained, the smirk still plastered on her face. "Oh Alfie~ We were just playing~", she said, feigning innocence, "Besides, it's not like he's anyone too important, like me, right~?"

Unfortunately for Allison, Alfred was not in the mood for her bullshit anymore. He ignored her and turned to kneel down by his best friend. "Arthur...", he said calmly, feeling the other's forehead, "You okay dude? Nothing hurts, right?"

Pissed off about being ignored like that, Allison stomped off angrily, hoping her exit would draw his attention. It didn't though, as Alfred was too concerned with how Arthur was at the moment.

Arthur, however, was shaking. He had been verbally bullied before, and even shoved some, but never outright attacked like that. If Al hadn't come to save him, what would have happened? He didn't want to think about that though. All that mattered to him now was that Alfred was here, he had saved him, and...he was very close.

"I-I don't...I'm fine, you...you stupid git...", he stuttered out, face heating up as he turned his gaze away, "I d-din't need your help anyway...I was fine..."

Stubborn to no end, Arthur shakily stood up and brushed off his clothes. "I really do need to be going, as I have a lot of work to do concerning preparations for the game tomorrow, and other such matters.", he stated, trying but failing to align his always messy hair, "Excuse me..."

Alfred smiled and stood as well, "Well, if you're sure...wait, are you coming to the game Friday?"

This made the smaller boy pause and turn around. He was going to the game, sure, but why would Al ask him if he was? He never had before, because he always knew how much Arthur detested American Football. "Yes...I am going. Ah, I have...important things to do there, and I was asked to attend.", he said, but he wasn't lying exactly, as principal Rome had asked him to come to at least one game this year and 'show a little school spirit'.

With a huge grin, Alfred gave Arthur a thumbs up. "Awesome!", he said excitedly, "You'll get to see me in action then! And...well...I'm going to announce something really great at half-time, and I want everyone to hear it!"

"Really now?", Arthur asked, genuinely intrigued, as Alfred generally didn't make announcements like that during the game, "Well then, I suppose I will have to attend no matter what, if it's that important."

Then he continued walking off to the office, unaware of the fact that Alfred was now fist-pumping and dancing around happily that his plan was already going so well.

Once inside of the student council office, he quickly locked the door and looked around. Nobody was in here. Good.

He called out quietly for the fairies to come over and tell him what they had in mind for the game. "Okay, so what do you want me to do?", he asked them all curiously, "I can't just waltz up and kiss him in front of everyone, so we need to at least get him alone..."

The fairies all giggled and whispered in his ear quietly. After listening, his face turned a deep shade of red and he shook his head quickly. "N-no way! I am not going to wait for him to be alone in the locker rooms!", he shouted in a hushed tone, his face still flushed at the thought, "They shower after the games! I refuse to go in there if he is doing that."

The fairies snickered and whispered to him again. "What do you mean I don't have a choice!?", he yelled, then he clapped a hand over his mouth and hoped no one had heard him.

After a moment of silence, he continued, "What, are you going to force me to go in there?"

With evil smiles, the fairies pulled out their wands and pointed them at him. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this fight, even if he used his own magic. "Fine.", he said with a huff, "I'll do it...but if he's in the shower, or not fully clothed, I'm running out and I will get you all back for it."

On the bright side, at least he now had a plan of action. All he had to do for now was wait for the game to come, which honestly couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

** Well, It's finally here!**

**Just to be clear on the timeline of this fic, it is Thursday.**

**1 was over the weekend (Saturday, I believe), 2 was Monday, 3 was Wednesday, 4 was still Wednesday, and 5 was Thursday.**

**I hope you liked it! review and stuff if you would! X3 It makes me so happy!**

**~~Brianna**


	6. Chapter 6

**You Belong With Me, CH 6**

**Warnings: Yaoi, fluff, slight angst, hurt/comfort, all the drama that comes with this stuff, yada yada yada, USUK, High School AU, Songfic.**

**ENJOY!**

**Hetalia belongs to Himruya Hidekaz and the song is Taylor Swift's.**

* * *

Chapter 6

-After School-

Arthur could already tell that everyone was ready for the game when he had first entered the school that morning. Since uniforms weren't required on Fridays to show school spirit, the whole student body was painted and dressed up in the teams colours. Of course, Arthur was just dressed in a casual green sweater vest and black slacks, as he didn't have much 'school spirit' in the first place. One couldn't pay him enough to parade around in an outfit made up of this schools choice of blues and browns unless it was his own uniform.

Naturally, the cheerleaders all had on their, in Arthur's opinion, much too skimpy skirts and tops that had the boys of the school practically drooling all over the halls. The janitor would definitely be busy tonight. Then there were the football players like Alfred, who just wore their practice jerseys, or put said jersey on their chosen girls or guy. Guy meaning Berwald placing his jersey on Tino, who happily accepted it, though he looked a little scared at first.

Finally, there were the fans. All of the assorted members of the class that had maybe just a little too much school spirit. Or, at least it seemed that way to Arthur. He never really understood why some students saw fit to paint themselves with different letters and go out in the freezing cold with no shirts on to cheer as loudly as possible at the game. It just didn't make sense.

As soon as the last bell had sounded, the entirety of the school exploded in an uproar, most students cheering or yelling about how awesome the game was going to be tonight. Very few of the students, himself and Kiku included, just decided to wait in the classrooms for the chaos to exit the building before even attempting to leave the school and not be crushed by a mass of excited football fans.

With a sigh, Arthur made his way to the Student Council Office, too exhausted to actually go home before the game. He wouldn't need to get anything anyways, as his coat was in his locker and he had dinner waiting in the office. There were some scones left over from Home Ec that day, and he didn't want to waste them.

Groaning, he sat at his desk and nearly slammed his head against it. The Brit was more than nervous about the game tonight. He was bloody terrified. What if Alfred rejected him? What if Allison and her little minions got to him and Al wasn't around this time to save him? What if he just couldn't do it and chickened out?

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Soon enough, the game had started that night. Fans cheered in the bleachers, the cheerleaders shouted out peppy rhymes of school spirit, and Alfred could just barely make out the form of a certain special Brit up in the stands from his position on the field. He readied himself for what he was going to do at half-time. It wont be easy dumping Allison like this, but worth it to grab Arthur's attention.

The clock moved as players lined up and went for the touchdown, even though they all knew the time would run out first. A few more seconds and...

The loud horn sounded, signalling the end of the first half of the game that night. Alfred took in a deep breath and went up to where the announcer was waiting for him. Then he took the mike.

"Hey everyone! Alfred F. Jones here, and, uh, I kinda have an announcement.", he started awkwardly, soon getting everyone's attention, "Well, I wanted to do this now so that no rumors would start later...umm...how do I say this..."

Now even the people who had only come to the game to hang out and gossip went silent to listen to this interesting new development. Al took a deep breath and said, "Uh, Allison, I kinda don't wanna date you anymore, kay? I just wanted to say it here cause I'm too scared to do it alone."

Then Berwald came up behind him and patted his shoulder in approval, followed by Antonio and Gilbert. A shrill shriek broke through the silence, however, as Allison stomped onto the field. "What do you mean break up!? Are YOU dumping ME!?", she shouted, taking the mike from him angrily, "Who the hell do you think you are!? I am the most beautiful girl in the school! I am the one who breaks up with YOU, not the other way around! You name one person who you think is better than ME in this whole school!"

Once Alfred finally processed all that she had said in her rant, he flashed his bright smile and looked up in the stands. "Well, if I had to choose only one...", he said, smile growing as he caught Arthur's eye and gave him a wink, "I'd have to say Arthur Kirkland, Student Council President, is one person you could never match in my eyes."

Allison's jaw dropped, as did most of the crowds, since Al had just spoken that into the mike. One mouth in particular was just as wide, and a blush streaked across his pale cheeks. Arthur was now standing, completely shocked, but happy none the less. Alfred smiled up at him and left the mike in Allison's hands, then he walked on over towards the locker rooms with the rest of his team following behind, some surprised, others laughing their asses off and exchanging money.

As they all left the field, someone started clapping. It was Elizaveta, who was soon joined by Matthew, Kiku, and Feliciano. Then the rest of the student section who supported Alfred clapped and cheered for him, patting Arthur on the shoulder happily. Eventually, the majority of the people in the stands were clapping and cheering excitedly.

The other cheerleaders snickered behind Allison's back, glad that someone had finally put the bitch in her place. Then they all exchanged excited glances as they realized that Alfred was now available again.

* * *

Up in the stands, Arthur was still in partial shock. Then Matthew came up to him and whispered, "I think you should disappear for a while. Find Al after the game, and try to avoid Allison. She's pissed right now, and wouldn't hesitate to try and rip you to shreds while my brother isn't around to help you..."

He nodded absently, making his way out of the bleachers and down underneath them to hide until the end of the game.

The time passed far too slowly for Arthur's liking, as he watched the game as best he could from behind the fenced off bottom of the stands. Allison had left in search of someone to terrorize, in particular, Arthur himself, but he was thankfully not found. That scene from half-time just wouldn't leave his mind though. Did this mean Alfred liked him as well? Or was he only meaning what he said in a friendly way?

It was all so confusing for the Brit, but he was comforted by the positive reinforcement from his fairy friends. Even if he didn't know for sure now, once he kissed Al and sorted these feelings out, at least he would have something. Whether that something was rejection or love, he wasn't quite sure, but it would be better than the confusion he felt now.

Eventually, the game ended, and people started to file out of the bleachers. The cheerleaders and most of the football team were already off to some after party, and all who were left were on Arthur's side. He quietly crept out from under the stands and made his way to the locker rooms.

Matthew was standing outside them, chatting with Gilbert, Antonio, and Lovino. Once he saw Arthur coming, he smiled, pointing inside the building and said, "Go on in, and don't worry, he's all cleaned up already."

With a shaky breath, Arthur nodded and went on inside, his fairies following closely behind him, ready for anything to happen.

Inside the locker room, it wasn't as horrible smelling as he had first imagined, though the scent was far from pleasant to the President. He pushed past it though once he saw Alfred pacing around inside. Coughing lightly, he gained the American's attention easily. "Arthur...", Alfred said quietly, smiling wide, "So, did ya like my announcement at half-time?"

Arthur stared at him and chuckled nervously. "You git, I'm not sure if I should hit you or...", he trailed off, looking away, "Ah, what I mean is...um, why did you...say my name? Of all others you could have said...why mine?"

He expected some answer like, 'because you are my best friend', or something of the sort, but instead he was met with silence. Alfred was blushing, and trying to avoid eye contact now. "Uhh...just because?", he offered lamely before sighing, "...because I kinda...maybe have a crush on you?"

Now both boy's faces were flushed red, and the fairies were giggling uncontrollably at the adorable scene before them. They pushed Arthur forward a little bit, making him step closer to Alfred. Then they did the same to Al, but, being himself, he tripped and knocked them both to the ground. "Ow, you idiot! You're heavy!", Arthur yelled, face an impossible shade of red now, "G-get up already!"

Alfred groaned and got up slightly, leaving just a few inches between them. "Artie, I'm not THAT heavy!", he complained before he realized exactly how close they were now.

By then, the fairies had almost given up and decided to just help them out one more time, tickling Al's side and getting him to fall forward just a little more so that the boy's lips were lightly touching. Then Arthur took over, finding a little confidence somewhere inside himself as he pressed his lips up against Alfred's.

At first, Alfred was shocked, but he soon gave in and kissed Arthur back, deciding that it was easier to do this than to trip over his own words again.

Arthur was in heaven. Here he was, kissing his best friend who had just confessed to having a crush on him after publicly breaking up with his girlfriend.

If he thought things couldn't get any better, they certainly did anyway. Alfred was licking his lip, begging for Arthur to grant him entrance and deepen the kiss. Arthur excitedly accepted and allowed the other's tongue to explore his own mouth.

Was this position on the floor of the locker room awkward? Yes. Were there three heads peeking inside to watch? Of course. Were there fairies sighing happily all around them? Yes there were. Would Allison be completely pissed off and try to get revenge? Probably. Did Arthur give a damn at the moment? Not really. He was too busy making out with his new boyfriend, who just so happened to be Alfred F. Jones, star QB of the football team and most popular guy around the school.

And that was exactly what he did until Alfred's coach walked in and saw them. Then they ran and finished what they had started at Alfred's house over a movie, making it the first date of many to come.

* * *

**Well then...heh...there ya go. **

**I know it's horrible and stuff, but I tried TwT**

**I believe I am going to add one more chapter, but only if you are all nice and leave plenty of reviews and stuff!**

**...okay, so I'll probably write it anyways, but I do love comments from you all!**

**~~Brianna**


End file.
